The Punishment of Asgard
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: WARNING! Spanking! Loki has found new ways to bring entertainment to the halls of Asgard albeit not to his own amusement! Several different spanking pairings with different types of spankings! This story was written for me as a gift from Kenny41! XD
1. An Evening of Mead and Revelry

OMG! kenny41 wrote me a fantastic Thor spanking story! He gave permission to share with all of you as well! *squee!* XD Pairings: Sif/Loki Sif/Thor Princess Python/Doom Thor/Loki Enchantress/Loki

The following takes place in Asgard.  
Perhaps not quite the Asgard we all know.  
Sif, in this place, has her true form and has joined Thor to rule Asgard, his wife in loose terms; though no official marriage has been made.  
It is also prior to Thor being cast out of Asgard.  
So, some artistic license has been taken.

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter One  
An Evening of Mead and Revelry

The Great Hall of Asgard.  
Hewn of stone and wood, trimmed in gold and riches.  
Solidly built, airy, its great roof vaulted high above the long rectangular table that dominates its floor.  
Weapons, armor, trophies and prizes all displayed both on walls and in alcoves.  
It is the Norse equivalent of Olympus though, one would suppose, that Olympus likely does not have great blood hounds lounging on the rugs near the table, hopeful for scraps as their masters revel, a great booming voice sending echoes dancing from left to right in the Hall:

'So, having slain the Great Troll of Vanderstem, I went to hall of the Lord of Vanderstem and demanded of him the reward:  
His Daughter's hand in Matrimony, of course.  
ZOUNDS Though!  
She was a homely lass!  
A face that perhaps only the Troll I had slain could have loved...  
So, I did the right thing...what a hero should do!  
During the celebration dinner, I snuck off to a closet with her Maid, reveled quite nicely, then snuck off through a window and made my escape!'

Great laughter followed the fat Volstagg's tale and Thor's fist crashed down on the table in good humor as he said:

'Volstagg, my fine friend...  
Though I woulds't never call you the lie...  
One would wonderest just how long it's been since you left During a dinner...Or, verily, since thou coulds't fit In a closet or Out a window!

Laugher erupted again, from all gathered save for one.  
For, while amusement was on the face and in the voices of Thor, of Heimdall, of Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg of the Warrior's Three, there was only a faint, snide, smile upon the beautiful face of the God/Goddess Loki, brother and now Sister of Thor.  
The beautiful woman/man shifted slightly in her seat.  
A few nights past, she'd managed to gain the wrath of Sif, Thor's lady, and still her backside was somewhat sore.  
So, no, she did not join the others in laughter.  
The fact was, she Despised them all and, had it been in her power, would have stricken them dead in an instant.  
At such thoughts, however, a smile Did cross Loki's face, a cunning one that was quickly hidden by the raising of a mead cup to her lips.

Boom! BOOM! BOOM!  
Thor's hand slapped the table as he laughed at something Heimdall had said, the others just as loud and, it seemed, equally as drunk, since drunk they all were, save for Loki.  
But, it seemed, Thor did not know his own strength because, while the table was built to withstand such punishment, the walls were scarce able to contain the booms generated by his hand slapping the table.  
Or, to put it more plainly, even in Asgard, sound carried.

Thus is was that, short minutes later, another person entered the Hall.  
Dressed in red and white, though still showing an appreciable amount of skin, Lady Sif's hair trailed far past her waist.  
Her head tilted slightly, a bemused look on her face as she watched those at the table, and then said:

'Beloved, surely thou fail to guess how mightily the sounds of your revelry carries throughout Asgard.'  
Before she winked and added:  
'Far too much noise, Dearest Thor...a Lady needs her sleep...'

Which brought quick apologies from the gathered men, and a drunken smile from Thor, who, after tossing a scrap of bacon to his favorite hound, assured Sif:

'My love, may Sutur burn my locks from my head if another sound reaches your ears...  
Most assuredly, it is quieter that we shall be.'  
After which Thor said in a mock murmur to his friends:  
'Let us make no mistake who rules Asgard....'  
Which brought on laughter, though quieter than before and without the slapping of the table.

Sif smiled, then glanced around and asked:

'Did I not just see Loki here?  
It is amazing, is it not, just how sneaky he...she...can be!  
Anyway, a good evening to you all....'  
And to Thor:  
'If thou art Early this eve, one shall be allowed to rule whatever one might Wish'.

Snickers and farewells from the men followed Sif as she left the hall.  
Once she was gone though, Thor glanced around and asked:

'Loki Is a slippery one.  
Where didst my 'Little Sister' get off to?'  
Since, now that Loki was in the form of a woman, it was unlikely the Norse gods were about to let him live it down, as much trouble as he/she had caused over the years.

It was Heimdall, the guardian of the bridge to Asgard, who snorted then, quite drunk, and offered:

'Oh, I don't blame Loki one bit...  
Were I in his...her...shoes, I'd be right quick to leave the room when Sif came in as well!'

Heimdall laughed, but the others apparently did not get what he was saying.  
It was Hogun the Grim of the Warriors Three who asked:

'One wouldst be full of amusement at thy words, friend Heimdall, if only one knew what it was of which you speak?!'

Now, normally, Heimdall was quite discrete.  
Private things of Asgard were Private Things Of Asgard and that's all there was to it.  
But some things were almost too good to contain and, being drunk, one's inhibitions are often let loose - as they were with Heimdall at the moment.  
He blinked, and then asked:

'Did you not Know?  
Not even you, Friend Thor?  
Not one of you knew?'

At the shakes of head and drunken looks of confusion and a:

'Tell us friend Heimdall'

From Thor, the huge guardian of the entrance to Asgard chuckled and said:

'Tis not once, but Twice now that the Lady Sif has given Loki the True Punishment of Asgard!  
Now, verily, I Tried not to watch...but some things are just too good Not to keep one's eyes upon.  
Lady Sif beat Loki's arse until it was as red as a fire giant's hide, that she did!'

The gathered men erupted in exclamations of surprise, shock and disbelief.  
It was Thor who spoke first:

'Truly?  
Truly my Lady Sif has reddened the backside of that villain Loki?  
She has not said a word of it to me...  
Surely, friend Heimdall, thou jests?'

Laughing at Thor's shock, Heimdall shook his head and replied:

'Nay, Thor!  
And if thou would believe I jest...forget not that I have not only the power to See all, but to show it to others, if they would have me to do so!'

And that statement brought from each and every mouth there, save for Thor's, the words of:

'SHOW IT!'

But Heimdall looked towards his friend, Thor, and raised an eyebrow, waiting.  
Thor rose to walk to bar the door of the Great Hall, and then returned and, a faint grin showing, told Heimdall:

'One wouldst believe a showing does stand to be in order.'

Heimdall grinned at Thor's words, and then turned to wave his hand towards a great fire place.  
The flames within the fire place began to waver and, in moments, were replaced with a scene that dropped open the jaws of the gathered Norse gods...


	2. A showing to Fire One's Blood

************

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter Two  
A Showing to Fire One's Blood

The Great Hall of Asgard, a room seldom quiet was, at the moment, silent save for the voices coming from the image Heimdall had conjured in the fire place.

The men, these Asgardians, sat with mouths agape, leaning towards the image, rapt attention on their faces as they watched a courtyard scene, late at night, where the Lady Sif had Loki tossed over her lap and was saying in a stern voice:

'And in the future thou wilt remember your Place, Loki!'

Before she brought her right hand down in a stinging swat to Loki's exposed, and quite shapely, backside.  
Loki squealed, apparently a side effect of having became female recently, his/her hand crushing a piece of stone from the bench as it clenched in pain.  
From the cherry red coloration of Loki's backside, it was quite obvious that said rear had been the focus of quite a few of those swats.

Blinking as he watched the image, Fandral the Dashing of the Warriors Three muttered quietly:

'Zounds, but Loki's got a nicely made arse...'

His friend, Hogun, glanced over and said:

'Fandral, Loki is but trapped in a female body...'

Which was followed by a quick blush from Fandral, before he stammered:

'I...I wasn't saying I wished to Touch it, Friend Hogun...  
Verily, I was only noting it...absently...'

Which was met by snickers from the drunken Asgardians while, in the fire place, the scene played on.  
Loki was crying and, almost tenderly, Sif was rubbing Loki's backside as she said, softly now:

'That's a good girl...  
Now keep close to your mind, Loki, that should such behavior again occur in the future, I'll once more be forced to...reaffirm...proper behavior to you...  
For your own good...'

Volstagg, watching the scene, blinked and said:

'By Sutur's forked beard but that's hotter than the fires of hell!'

Which brought forth laughter from all the others.  
The Thunder god, Thor, nodded in agreement, and then lifted his flagon to drain it of mead before he said to the others:

'Indeed...  
My Lady Sif seems to have quite a hand upon her.'

'Aye', said Heimdall, slyly, 'One wouldst wonder if ye speak from Experience, Friend Thor!'

Which caused Volstagg to nearly choke on the mutton he was chewing, trying to laugh and eat at the same time.

Heimdall raised a hand, and then went on:

'But...  
Brothers, do not Think, assume Not, that this is the only occurrence.'

With a drunken wave of his hand, the scene in the fire place began to change.  
No longer a courtyard at all, instead it became the image of bedchamber!  
One made far, far more interesting a moment later when Sif, obviously perturbed, slung Loki by his/her hair onto the bed!

The obese Volstagg slapped a hand on his knee, and then announced:

'Now This is more like it!'

Before he was shushed by the others, their attention rapt upon the sight in the fire place.  
Apparently, Sif was angry with Loki who'd been using his/her female wiles to taunt both Asgardian and Mortal alike.  
She easily over-powered Loki and, then, quickly tied Loki's long, golden locks around a bedpost of all things!

Thor, eyes wide, muttered:

'Best I recall Not to grow mine own hair much longer!'

But he too, was shushed by the other Asgardians as they watched Sif, with Loki now more controlled, move to yank Loki's pants down, exposing the man/woman's rear for all to see as she said, running her hand in a near caress over Loki's buttocks:

'It's a good reminder of Proper Behavior you're needing, Loki, and I am just the woman to give it to you, or hast thou already forgot our 'last' meeting??!!'

Before her hand raised and then paused.  
Sif's head turned, glancing at a dresser near the bed and, with a gesture, a thick, oversized hair brush drifted to rest in her palm.  
She nodded as if to herself, and then brought the brush down on Loki's rear with a force that made the men watching the scene jump startled!

For Volstagg, it was too much.  
Glancing at his peers to make sure none were want to notice, he slipped his right hand under the table, his huge thumb rubbing against himself as he watched Sif, quite angry, paddle Loki like a Gully Dwarf buggering a stray goat, Volstagg's eyes fixed upon Loki's rear as she/he squirmed in the pain Sif was inflicting.

Suddenly, Thor rose and all looked towards the Lord of Asgard as he stood there, swaying slightly drunkenly.  
He tossed off is ever filling flagon of mead, then lifted his mighty hammer high as he announced:

'Brothers!  
I am Thor, god of Thunder and Lord of Asgard!  
Great and many be my...my...my...'  
He paused, drunkenly, for a moment, taking a bit to recall the word he'd meant to use.  
In his mind, Don Blake told him helpfully:  
{Responsibilities}  
And Thor nodded, and then went on:  
'Great and many are my responsibilities!  
And...  
Right now...  
It is the god of Thunder's sworn duty to...  
To...'  
Always helpful, Blake suggested:  
{Go toss Sif over the bed, paddle that ass and then get on to that 'Having our way' thing with her from behind...}  
Though Thor didn't use those words.  
Instead, he grinned and told his friends:  
'To see if my Lady Sif can get as good as she can give!'

Which lead to a roar of approval from the Asgardians!  
Hands and mead flagons smacked the table top as they shouted encouragement to their friend as he made his way to the doors of the great hall, moving the bar easily and, with a drunken wink and stagger, made his way out, heading up the stairs to the chambers he shared with Sif...

**********

**********


	3. Sif Takes Charge

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter Three  
Sif Takes Charge

Having woven his, rather drunken, way up the curling stairs to the chambers he shared with the Lady Sif, Thor, god of Thunder and Lord of Asgard, strode confidently into their bedchambers.  
Well, if you consider tripping and staggering on the rug as Confidently.  
Sif was at a small vanity table, combing her thick, raven black hair and didn't seem to notice his entrance, or rather, pointedly ignored him.

Walking over to stand behind her, hands on hips, Thor said, voice slightly thick from all the mead he'd drank:

'M'Lady...  
It has come to mine attention that thou hast visited the Punishment of Asgard upon mine own little Sister not Once, but Twice.'

Sif did not turn.  
No, but she did ask:

'Truly M'Lord?  
And where wouldst thou have learned such a thing?'

Thor Smirked then replied:

'Heimdall sees all and knows all, M'Lady.  
And he was kind enough to Show All as well.'

He paused slightly before continuing though:

'Truth be told...the watching didst fire mine blood a bit...  
It got me to wondering, M'Lady, if thou couldst Take as well hast thou can Give...'

Sif smiled, then stood and turned slowly.  
A bit over six feet, she still was a good head shorter than her man.  
She reached a hand up to touch Thor's cheek, fingers trailing over the slight stubble there, and then asked him:

'Truly M'Lord Thor?  
Thou has some wondering as to how well I wouldst receive thy hand upon my backside?'

Before her voice hardened and she continued the tone now one of a Warrior Woman of Asgard, not some sweet and demure Lady:

'Well thou shalt not be learning that Tonight, Dearest Thor!'

A finger poked into Thor's chest as she went on, a bit of anger creeping into her voice:

'Do you not recall, My Lord, your words?'

And her voice did a fair imitation of Thor's as she repeated what he'd told her earlier:

'My love, may Sutur burn my locks from my head if another sound reaches your ears...  
Most assuredly, it is quieter that we shall be.'

Again her finger poked Thor's chest before she said:

'That, M'Lord, was your word spoken to me and, let me Assure you, it shall not be Sutur burning thy fair locks I love so much this night...  
But Sif burning your fair Norse backside...  
You, My Love, shall learn that a promise spoken is a promise Kept'.

Thor blinked, shocked, and then blinked again before he asked:

'Thou...  
Thou wish to Spank me?  
Me?  
Thor, god of Thunder and Lord of Asgard?  
Art thou Daft, Woman?  
Hast thou forgot thine Place?'

Sif stood listening, hands on hips, then once Thor was finished replied:

'My Place, M'Lord?  
Most certainly not.  
But I would ask You if you've forgotten any of Your places...  
Those ones you consider thy Favorites...?'

And, to make things clear to the drunken Thunder god, Sif pulled open her robe.  
Beneath?  
The body of a Goddess, and one Particularly well put together, was revealed clad only in a brief top and panties woven from the finest chain mail.  
His breath taken, Thor's mouth opened but no words came out.  
Sif spoke once more, now with a wicked smile upon her beautiful face:

'One would Assure you, M'Lord, that if thy wishes to have some hope of visiting these places...in anything save thy Memory...you should well consider that, while you Are Lord of Asgard, ~I~ am your Lady and, in these bedchambers, Lord And Lady have equal say.'

Sif stood on tiptoe to brush the corner of Thor's mouth with her lips, and then said quietly, her voice husky:

'Turn around, Love'.

As her hand went to one shoulder to guide him.

Thor's mind was reeling from surprise and, not aided by the fact he was somewhat drunk, he was finding it rather hard to come up with what to say.  
He did manage, as he let her turn him around:

'My Lady...'

But Thor continued to let Sif guide him, her hand pushing down upon his shoulder.  
He found himself standing next to the bed, leaning over it, his hands resting upon it as Sif told him:

"M'Lord...  
Even Heimdall would not dare look into this chamber when the both of us are here together.  
There is no loss to honor in what happens twixt us.  
This may be something you...will find yourself not Opposed to in the future...  
Here, let me help you...'

She stepped close, pressing against him as her hands followed his belt around to its buckle and unclasped it.  
A moment later his breeches were undone and she began to peel them back and down, slowly exposing his backside.  
Thor said quietly:

'Sif...'

But, reaching towards a night stand, Sif said gently:

'M'Lord...  
Do this for me, if thy truly have trust in me'.

What else could Thor do?  
In fact...  
Inwardly, he observed that this was somewhat...arousing.  
Of course, he couldn't see what Sif had picked up.  
She glanced at the item in her hand.

The time with the Humans below had taught the Asgardians several things.  
Several new games.  
One of which was Ping Pong.  
Of course, they had to be Careful when playing with the mortals, since Sif could bench press a semi and, though a soft object was fully capable of driving a ping pong ball entirely through a mortal's body.  
But among Themselves, the Asgardians had no need of holding back...and, with their incredible strength, they'd found need for stronger paddles.  
Sif, personally, had fallen in love with the game and had begged Wuldan the Smith to forge for her a paddle fitting her rank and station.  
Thus, her own paddle was forged of the same steel as an Asgardian blade, with delicate runes inlayed.  
She hefted it, then looked at Thor's rather white backside and smiled before she reached out to run a hand over the Lord of Asgard's rear, then told him:

'Your words were not true, Thor, and thus a lie you have spoken.  
Since thou Are known as a man of honor, one must wonder...  
How bad was your action?  
I'd say certainly more than just a small bit...  
What you would you say, on a scale of one to a hundred stone, your lie this night would rate at?'

Thor had to admit, she Had a point.  
He did pride himself of his Honor and always speaking the Truth.  
But this was such a little thing.  
So minor.  
So he replied:

'Eh.  
Twenty, perhaps?'

Behind him, Sif smiled and rested a hand on Thor's lower back as she moved slightly to one side, then said:

'Twenty?  
I would agree.  
Thus, twenty it Shall Be'

It wasn't until then that Thor realized what she why she'd asked as she had.  
His eyes widened even as Sif's hand raised the paddle.  
Thor said:

'Now see here...'

But it was a sentence never finished since, her hand rising high, Sif jerked her arm down and planted the flat on the paddle on Thor's right buttock with a loud 'TWACK!'  
Thor jerked, surprised at the pain, luckily not able to see the imprint it had left on his rear, and then said:

'This is over, Woman...'

But...  
Who would really think that, in this case, Thor would get his way?  
Now true, he was strong - his strength was roughly that of an angry Hulk, but Sif was no weakling, stronger than most Asgardians, she could lift fifty tons and, in this case, that would be enough for, you see, Thor's weight was still only around 600 lbs and that was Nothing to one so strong as Sif.  
Consider that and the position Thor was in and a simple thing called Leverage.  
A bit of glee in her voice, Sif said:

'Oh, no, Love.  
Thou has nineteen more and thou did chose that number thyself!'

As she quickly hooked one of his ankles with her own, yanking back and, with her free hand, shoving forwards to dump Thor face down on the bed.  
In an instant, her free arm was across his back, her hand and elbow digging in as she pinned him there, then informed him:

'The Lord of Asgard should take his punishment like a Man, M'Love...'

As she raised and brought the paddle down once more, in the exact same spot it had met before.  
Thor jerked once more:

'OW!  
Sif, this...this game loses its amusement!'

But, if he truly felt that it was losing its amusement, he was likely sure of it a moment later when, again, the paddle descended, this time upon his Left Buttock!  
SMACK!

'Sif!'

He exclaimed as he attempted to twist to the side.  
The warrior Goddess shifted a bit, keeping him pinned as she said:

'Thor!  
Only Seventeen left to go, M'lord, before thy lesson is done for this night!'

Sif took a moment to examine Thor's backside.  
On each white buttock was a vibrant red blotch the rough size and shape of the paddle she held in her right hand.  
She smiled, loving the Authority she had this moment and wondering if Thor could Smell how excited this was getting her.  
Sif took careful aim at his left buttock once more, then slammed the paddle down onto it!  
SWACK!

Thor yelped as Sif told him:

'I'm sorry, M'Lord, I certainly meant to say SIXTEEN!'

Squirming under her, trying to get free, Thor said, an edge of pain in his voice:

'Sif...  
This isn't funny...  
Thou know not they own strength...  
This...'

WHACK!

'HURTS!!!!  
Sif!'

A sweet smile on her face, Sif shifted a bit so that her thighs would rub together, then told Thor:

'As does my lord's word being Worthless!'

SMACK!

'In the future, it will Mean something when he speaks!'

THWACK!

'Especially to Me!'

WHACK!

'The one person he should Always speak true to!'

SMACK!

'Should he Not?!'

THWACK!

Now Thor had been squirming but, now, as Sif unleashed a veritable storm of swats upon first one cheek of his rear, then the other, going back and forth, tried to grit his teeth but couldn't.  
The Thunder god let loose a cry of pain:

'ARRGGGH!'

As his body twisted and arced up, struggling as blow after blow landed upon his backside.  
The red marks were getting darker, they'd purple in short order, Sif thought.  
She smiled, then asked as she ran the paddle over Thor's backside:

'Should.  
He.  
Not?'

She punctuated the question by slipping the paddle twixt Thor's legs, touching his balls lightly.  
Thor's body stiffed slightly and, Sif noted that no matter how he might be complaining, he was beyond doubt aroused.

Thor stammered:

'He Should!'

Before Sif asked, tone filled with mock anger:

'He Should lie to me?!'

WHACK!  
The paddle descended once more and, now, Thor's right buttock purpled as Sif went on:

'It may be you'll Reconsider those words when you can't Sit comfortably tomorrow, M'lord!

THWACK!  
Now the left buttock purpled as well.  
Thor let out a groan of pain and stammered:

'No, No!  
I meant I should not lie to you!'

Thus, Sif asked:

'So I am important enough not to lie to?  
You should Never lie to me?'

WHACK!  
Thor let out a cry, body shivering with the impact, then replied, his voice sounding wet, as if choking back tears:

'No!  
Never!'

To which Sif responded:

'Always you should speak the truth to me?'

SMACK!

'Always Thor, always the Truth?'

THWACK!

Thor's body tightened, his mouth opening in a soundless cry as his fingers dug into the comforter upon the bed and, once he'd sobbed, he said:

'Always the Truth!'

Sif smiled, then brought the paddle up and down once more before she spoke:

WHACK!

'So whatever M'Lord tells me should be absolute and true?

Again the paddle raised and fell!

THWACK!

And Thor let out a gasping cry:

'Siiifff...  
YES, WHATEVER I SAY SHOULD BE ABSOLUTE AND TRUE!'

The paddle rose once more.  
Sif marveled at the contrast in color now upon Thor's backside.  
Pale, pale white skin mixed with dark purple blemishing surrounded by an angry red.  
She asked, voice high:

'~SHOULD~ BE??!'

WHACK!

'ARRGGGGHHHH!!!!'  
Thor screamed, gasping as his body pressed deeply into the mattress.

'SHALL BE!  
WILL BE!  
PLEASE SIF!'

Sif smiled widely at her man showing good sense, then said:

'Then let this be a lesson to you, M'Lord...  
And do not think that, should your word fail you once more...  
That it cannot be repeated.  
Do you understand?'

WHACK!!!!!

Thor's cry was soundless, though the sob that came afterwards was not.  
His voice was broken and soft as he gasped:

'I understand'.

Sif shivered.  
She'd been turned on by spanking Loki but, truly, that was Nothing compared to having this affect upon The Lord of Asgard, one of the mightiest known beings.  
She could feel the wetness dripping out of her, warm on the cool chainmail that covered her nethers.  
Had Thor not been in such pain, she was sure he would have easily Smelled it.

Sif said quietly:

'Thank me for this lesson, M'Lord Thor'.

And Thor, thinking that meant it was over, and being too drunk to count correctly, sobbed quietly:

'Thank...thank you...M'Lady Sif...'

Sif smiled:

'Thou art most welcome'.

But....  
He Had said Twenty.  
Her arm raised.  
It came down.

KRACKABOOM!

'YOOOOOWWWWW!'  
Thor Yelled.

Sif grinned and tossed the paddle carelessly behind her as she whipped Thor around, noting that his shaft was so hard that it resembled his hammer.  
Her hands grasped his hair on either side of his head and yanked his face towards her own, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth for a moment before she pulled back and gasped, panting:

'Now takest me, thou big, beautiful creature!'

Somewhere in Thor's mind he thought that, as bad as his backside hurt, Sif was most certainly not going to be on Top tonight.  
But, really, that wasn't a conscious thought as he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed.  
The fine chain she was wearing for panties shredded instantly under his fingers and, a moment later, they both screamed at the contact as he buried his full length deeply inside Sif's squirming body.

**********

**********


	4. Enter The Enchantress

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter Four  
Enter The Enchantress

The Warriors Three and Heimdall were, while Thor was being taught his place in Asgard, still watching the spanking scenes involving Sif and Loki.  
They'd continued to drink and were, in point of fact, quite intoxicated.  
Comments of:

'Spank that arse!'  
'Blister it red as a fire troll's skin!'  
Ect...  
Were being tossed out liberally, the words echoing in the great hall of Asgard.

They'd pulled their chairs from the table where they'd been sitting, putting them in a half circle in front of the fireplace, so as to better enjoy things.

So it was when the Enchantress appeared...a portal opened, right in front of the gathered Asgardians, and a stunningly beautiful blonde woman stepped through, her long waist length hair as blonde as could be, a sharp contrast to the brilliant green of her, rather provocatively cut, wardrobe.  
Most men would have been robbed of their breath, but not these Asgardians.  
After all, after you've known someone for three or four thousand years, they're just not quite as exciting as they might be otherwise.  
Volstagg snorted, then waved his hand in a 'shooing' gesture as he said:

'Damnation and Odin's lost eye, Enchantress, you're spoiling our view!  
Step aside, woman!'

The Enchantress sighed, then put her hands on her hips before she spoke:

'Zounds, Volstagg, the man you Once were...'  
She grinned, glancing at his belly, then went on:  
'And are now thirty of...'

Which brought hoots and laughter from the gathered.

'She has you there, Friend Volstagg'.

Blonde Fandral, his own hair and tunic matching the Enchantress' colors, stood and pulled a chair from the table as he spoke:

'We were but watching some rather entertaining scenes, Enchantress.  
I dare say You might find them of interest as well.'

He gestured at the fire place.  
The Enchantress turned to look, then raised an eyebrow as her perfect ruby lips formed an 'O', then smiled and commented:

'Well now...  
Though I shall not speak highly of either participant...  
I did come here out of boredom, and this most certainly Does catch the attention, does it not?'

The men chuckled at her words, even as The Enchantress took her seat.  
She gestured and a flagon of mead lifted from the table and floated towards her.  
After a sip, The Enchantress gestured at the fireplace, (Where Loki's rear was now a nice cherry red from Sif's brush), a finger pointed like a pistol, as she said:

'Now that is a red arse...  
And no doubt, Loki is quite deserving...'  
Before she said in a mumble:  
'Though not so much as that bitch, Sif'...  
Having long since desired Thor for herself, there was some degree of hostility twixt Sif and the Enchantress.  
She went on:  
'But...  
I've seen better.  
Far better.'

Hogun the Grim of the Warriors Three glanced at the Enchantress, then asked:

'Truly, M'Lady?  
Here, in Asgard?  
Truth be told...I'd never realized just how much watching a good spanking could fuel one's fires, so to speak.  
I'd not mind seeing another...'

The Enchantress grinned, then nodded:

'Truly.  
Though not here, not in Asgard.  
Twas a year or so ago...'

The Enchantress, you see, hadn't been part of Ragnarok and, thus, hadn't vanished with the rest of Asgard.  
She went on:

'It was in Latveria, in fact.'

Heimdall took a deep drink from his flagon, then spat towards the fire before he spoke:

'Pah!  
The Kingdom of Von Doom.  
One who thinks himself an equal or better, even of the divine.  
I'd give my favorite goat to see Him humbled a bit...  
Arrogant Mortal.'

And the others?  
They agreed.  
Several of them even spat towards the fireplace themselves in order to show their feelings on the subject of Victor Von Doom, aka Dr. Doom, Monarch of Latveria.  
Interestingly enough, at this point in time, little did they know that Loki had machinations in the works and that, in months to come, that very Dr. Doom would extend an offer for all Asgardians to relocate to said kingdom of Latveria.

The Enchantress smiled, then nodded:

'That very kingdom, yes.  
Though I am not so sure, knowing Doom as I do, that it is so great a crime for him to consider himself as a peer, at any extent.  
He's quite wise, and mortal only by his own choice.'

Her eyes twinkled and, then, The Enchantress reached up with a fingernail to tug the middle of her lower lip down slightly, before she grinned and offered:

'But...  
If you despise him so...  
Me thinks you might be more than interested in seeing him humbled a bit?  
That Was your favorite goat you offered, was it not, friend Heimdall?'

The gathered men blinked as what she'd said dawned upon them.  
The protests they'd been about to speak regarding Doom's ego forgotten.  
It was Volstagg who asked:

'Truly?  
Thy have known of that cur, Doom, to be so humbled?  
Enchantress, most beautiful one, surely you'd be willing to show us the proof of such?'

Heimdall nodded, then added to Volstagg's words:

'Doom humbled?  
Indeed, Enchantress...  
My very Best and Favorite goat...sired by one of Thor's own best pair...'

The Enchantress smiled, then clapped her hands together, glee on her face as she spoke:

'Oh my friends, as if I would Not show you such a thing...  
But...  
I've spent Far more time on Earth than the rest of you...let me introduce you all to one of its Greatest pleasures!'

She snapped her fingers and, then, in each person's lap appeared a bowl of buttered popcorn.  
The Enchantress tossed a piece into her mouth, then went on:

'This is going to be so much FUN!  
It's like a girl's night out...only, you're not girls, of course...  
But since women tend to hate me, you'll all do just fine!

Now...  
This is called popcorn, you Eat it...it's Quite delicious...they consume it at Movies...  
Hercules introduced me to it!'

Fandral tilted his head, then asked:

'Hercules?  
Don't tell me you and He...?

Which was followed by a squeal of laughter from the Enchantress:

'NO!  
Don't be silly...  
Now if it had been Ares I'd went out with that night....  
With those strong shoulders, that harsh face...calloused hands...  
Ummm...'

Volstagg burst into laughter, then commented:

'Well...  
At least that one behaves like a god of war Should...'

To which they all agreed, further agreeing that Ares was far better than Hercules who, at times, acted far too...mortal.  
At length, the Enchantress shushed them though, then said:

'Hush!  
We have something to watch, do we not?  
Now...  
Von Doom had just returned, with a number of us, from Space.  
He'd captured this alien and, honestly, I don't even know what he wished to Do with it...it didn't really matter to me...affairs of mortals and all...  
But, for the entire expedition, he'd had this young woman who calls herself 'Princess Python', and no - she's Not a stripper, with us.  
Quite cute, but really fairly useless.  
It wasn't until we'd been back for a few days, and were staying in Doom's castle, that I found out Why he'd kept her with us.  
Though, I'll have to admit, I was bored...and the castle was So lacking in excitement...so I'd assumed the form of a mouse so I could better move around and find anything particularly...interesting to see.  
So, when this starts, it's what I saw through an air duct when I was looking into the rooms Doom had given Princess Python.  
I'm sure you'll all enjoy it as much as I did and Then we can talk about it afterwards!  
This is just going to be more fun that a barrel full of frost giants!  
Now understand though...this is all from one point of view...I wasn't About to go into her room...not when I was in the shape of a mouse and, somewhere in there, there's this giant, icky python!'

As the Enchantress had said, most women hated her because of her beauty, so one apparently found one's 'girlfriends' where one could find them, hey?  
With that The Enchantress waved her hand and the scene in the fire place changed.

*********

*********

*********


	5. What The Enchantress Saw

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter Five  
What The Enchantress Saw

Castle Doom.  
The stronghold of Victor Von Doom, aka Dr. Doom, and the Capitol Building of the Nation of Latveria.  
It stands strong and proud, despite having been rebuilt repeatedly due to attacks by So-Called Superheroes, Armies, Time Travelling Sorceress', Monsters, Demons and the occasional mishap of science and/or sorcery.  
The mountains around it, the very lands, are green and lush, like something from a story book tale.

But it is not in the countryside where what the Enchantress saw took place.  
Nor is it in the dark dungeons of Castle Doom, nor even in some lab belonging to its master.  
Where her point of interest happened, you see, was in a rather nice Suite.  
One often reserved for visiting dignitaries, in fact, though oddly enough on This day, it had been given over to Princess Python.

The Princess was a super villain, often a member of the Circus of Crime and, truly, perhaps the Only effective member of said group.  
She was a pretty thing, with her long hair and pleasing form, and was capable of controlling most forms of snakes, particularly constrictors, with ease.  
Not that she was, or ever would be, a top tier super villain.  
You see, she most assuredly did Not have a killer instinct...  
The fact was, she had some rather hindering moral beliefs that could easily cause one to wonder Why she ever became a super villain.  
Though that would be a tale for another time.

Why Doom had recruited her, and why she was given a suite normally reserved for what most would consider her betters, was a subject of intense debate among the Enchantress' own group.  
Sex?  
One would assume Doom was beyond such weakness.  
Princess Python had some dirt on Doom?  
One would assume she would, if such were the case, long since ceased to exist.  
A close ally of Doom's?  
Nonsense, really, to even think such a thing...after all, she controlled Snakes and...well...that's All she did...and, while that might be a good thing for the Circus of Crime, of what need would one such as Victor Von Doom have for such a minor ability?  
None.  
None what so ever.

Thus it was that the Enchantress, upon assuming the form of a mouse and going for a stroll, came to look out of an air conditioning vent that opened into the suite given over to Princess Python.  
What she saw there made her little mousy ears perk up and the whiskers she currently possessed twitch.  
Because, so far as she knew, this wasn't something that happened often.

You see, in the room were two people.  
One, Princess Python in her form fitting green costume.  
The other?  
Victor Von Doom...his metal mask left no doubt as to his identity...but...  
Where his cloak opened?  
There was cloth.  
The boots on his feet were leather.  
The hand that was waved as he explained some point?  
Bare, pink skin.  
Doom, though his mask was ever-present, wasn't in his armor.  
Which was, really, more than enough to catch the Enchantress' interest and cause her to get a bit comfortable as she settled down to see what could be seen and hear what could be heard.  
Though she Did sigh mentally at the lack of popcorn, something she'd came to truly love.

'So you see, Princess, you were not...entirely...correct about the Why of my having asked you to accompany us.'

Said Doom.  
He paused for a drink of wine, then gestured with the golden goblet in his hand as he continued to speak:

'I believe I said, when you first broached the subject, that you were Almost correct.  
Indeed, you were.  
But, be assured...  
No matter what some fools may think...  
Doom has no lack of conscience.  
Quite the opposite, in fact, as I am often...painfully...aware of the consequences of mine own actions to others.'

Princess Python sipped her own wine as she listened to Doom's words.  
She still was quite off balance, so to speak, about even Being here, much less hearing such admissions from a being so powerful, and often reviled, as Doom.  
She'd thought she'd guessed Why she was here, though, obviously, she'd been incorrect - to some extent.  
She offered, after a few moments:

'So that's why you didn't leave the others to die?'

Her forehead wrinkled a bit as she thought, considered rather, then went on:

'If...if you'll forgive me saying so...  
I know you've done some bad things...  
I...I mean, Waaay over robbing a few banks here and there like most of us...  
But you...  
You don't seem to be an evil man.  
I mean, not Now.  
Now that I've got to sit and talk to you, I mean...'

The man known as Doom bowed his head slightly, as if in agreement, then said:

'I've spilled the life's blood of thousands.  
Delved deeply into dark magics, forbidden ones...  
I've dealt with demons, devils and all manner of supernatural species.  
Innocents in mine own country, as well as others, have suffered due to my actions.

But...  
No.  
I do not Consider myself an evil man.  
But I am not so foolish, Princess, as to not see that the actions of Doom could be considered, and in many cases are, what most would term 'Evil'.  
I am not unaware of such, not in the least...not after, nor Before, I commit such actions.  
Always though, I act with Reason...  
No matter how my doings might be interpreted by man or by higher powers...  
Or by Myself, in the silence of night while I lay thinking.

I have committed actions that are unforgivable...  
And I did so Knowing full well that they were.  
That no act of contrition could relieve me of their taint.  
That no man or being could offer me atonement for what blackness has stained the soul of Victor Von Doom.  
That my soul shall never be, can never be, absolved of its sin.

I am Doom, Princess.  
It is in my very nature to dream larger...  
To seek farther...  
To grasp more than other men...  
And, correspondingly so, the Consequences are equally as great.  
I know, and accept this.'

Doom was quiet then, and Princess Python was as well.  
It was, in fact, several minutes before she spoke, softly:

'But...  
I don't understand...  
If...if not for a conscience...  
I mean, you've got the Enchantress here, so I know you haven't noticed me for...well...'  
She blushed, then continued:  
'...You Know what I mean...  
And I'm not all super-powerful like the others...and I'm not smart like you...  
So umm...  
Why am I here?  
Why are you telling me these things?'

She asked.

Doom's head, slightly bowed, raised so that his brown eyes could rest upon Princess Python's before he answered her:

'Compared to most I encounter, Princess, your soul is a clean one.  
Nearly pure, in fact, when measured against the blackness of the others gathered here.

No.  
I do not wish you to be my conscience.  
Nor for your intelligence.  
Not for your power.  
Not for you body...Doom is beyond such base desires...beautiful and as completely...human...as you are.

What I wish is for...  
Those things I cannot have.  
Absolution.  
Forgiveness.  
Things forever denied from me by my own actions...  
All save for...'

Doom stopped speaking for a long moment and it was obvious that he was, in fact, steeling himself to finish what he was saying.  
When he spoke, his voice was quiet and only a single word was said:

'Punishment.'

Princess Python blinked, then blinked again, her mind shocked by Doom's words.  
It was a moment before she managed, her voice nearly a squeak:

'You...  
You want me to Punish YOU??!  
Dr. Doom, Sir, I don't...'

But Doom raised a hand, then said:

'Please.  
Victor.  
And yes, that is why you are here...  
You have been carefully selected...other than my intent with the alien, my plan was twofold.  
Half regarding obtaining him...  
The other half regarding yourself.'

That glass of wine the Princess had?  
She drained the rest of it in one, huge gulp, then stammered:

'But...  
But...  
But...  
I don't know how to punish you!  
I mean, you're Doctor Doom!  
Umm...  
Victor, I mean...  
and I'm just...just...Princess Python...'

Dooms metal clad head nodded before he spoke once more:

'Not Just Princess Python.  
As I said, you were carefully selected...and I would thank you not to doubt MY judgment.

As for how...  
May I ask how your parents punished you, as a child?'

Princess Python walked over to a small bar to refill her glass, thinking, then offered by way of response:

'Doctor...Victor...  
I guess...I guess like most people's parents...  
They...they used a belt...'

When she turned back to face him, Doom nodded and then touched the thick, heavy leather belt around his waist.

'Indeed.'

The Princess' eyes went to the belt.  
She swallowed once, then said:

'I...  
I don't know if I Can...'

Her eyes widened and she stiffed as Doom stepped close, but she relaxed when it was only to raise his left hand, his fingers touching her cheek lightly as he said softly, voice almost a whisper:

'Princess...  
I am not one to Ask anything of Anyone but...  
Please.  
I need this.'

A short pause then, before he spoke again:

'Do this...  
Be this for me...and you shall want for nothing.  
No more seedy hotels.  
No more hiding from police.  
No more fear of being found by so-called Heroes.  
It is the protection...the security...the lifestyle...the respect...that only Victor Von Doom is in a position to offer you.'

Princess Python considered killing the glass of wine.  
Actually, she considered killing an entire Bottle of wine.  
But, then, she considered all that Doom had said to her.  
This man, he wasn't truly Evil...  
Though by his own actions, he Knew...beyond any shadow of a doubt...that he was damned.  
The thoughts of money, of living in a castle under the protection of one of the most powerful beings on the planet aside...  
If Doom truly had a conscience...he had to be suffering, inside, because of his actions...  
How could a sensitive creature like Princess Python Not do such as she could to ease his pain, to take a small fraction of the suffering he must feel away?  
But, she thought, she couldn't Do It as some scared little girl.  
That wouldn't work, and then all of Doom's words would have been wasted.  
No.  
For his own good, she had to be strong for him, very strong, stronger than she'd ever been.  
In an instant, her decision was made.  
Princess Python turned to sit her glass of wine back upon the bar, taking Doom's from his hand and putting it down as well.  
Turning back to Doom, she held out a hand and then, steeling herself, told, no...Ordered him...

'Doct...Victor...  
Take off your belt and give it to me.'

Doom's eyes reflected relief, he'd obviously been worried she'd say 'no'.  
But she hadn't.  
His eyes pressed closed for a moment as he said, hands going to undo his belt:

'Yes...Yes, of course...Princess...'

A moment later, he put the thick, heavy leather belt in her hand.  
Princess Python examined it, then took it, doubled over, in her left hand and whacked it lightly into her palm.  
She nodded as if satisfied, then said:

'You've...  
You've been Very bad, Victor...  
I don't Want to hurt you but...I think...I think this is something you Need...  
So this...this won't be Gentle.'

Then her voice cracked like a whip, she'd been readying herself to say this:

'NOW TURN AROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS AGAINST THE WALL!'

Doom jerked at her words and tone, unused to Anyone's command...  
Then nodded as he said:

'Yes, Princess.'

Turning to the wall, his hands went to the front of his pants to lower them as he went on:

'Not gentle...  
No...  
Gentle wouldn't help me...'

But he was cut off quickly by Princess Python's words:

'Did I tell you to speak?  
Be quiet!  
And put your hands on the wall...  
I didn't tell you to do anything Else!'

She felt, somewhat, strange at what she was saying...and what she was about to do...  
But it Was for Doom's own good...and she knew that, for this to work, for it to Help him, she had to be very strong.  
She had to be in Charge.  
The person who Gave the commands, obeyed without question.  
Then again...  
While it felt strange to be doing so...  
It was also...exciting...  
Her pulse jumped a bit as she stepped to the side and surveyed Doom, who was facing the wall, hands upon it as if he were about to be frisked.  
Princess Python let the belt unfurl, then said:

'Before we...  
Before we get truly started...  
THIS is for speaking out of turn and...and for doing something I didn't Tell you to do!'

As she drew her arm back and then, swinging foreword, slashed the belt against Doom's backside with all the strength in her rather athletic frame.  
It cracked into Doom's rear and his body stiffened, arching foreword away from the belt as a cry of pain broke from his lips:

'Arrggh!'

Princess Python blinked.  
It was So easy to forget that, outside of his armor, Doom's flesh wasn't invulnerable.  
Plus, the idea of what she was doing was So exciting...  
Still, she made a mental note that she probably didn't need to hit him That hard...  
At least, not at the beginning.  
She cleared her throat, then said:

'Since I would Prefer not to hit you That hard...Victor...  
Speak when spoken too...  
And do what I tell you, when I tell you...  
You understand?'

His backside stinging, Doom nodded quickly and said:

'Yes, Princess!'

She smiled, then told him:

'Let's see what...what kind of bad things you've done.  
I know you've killed a lot of people.  
I know you've used evil magic.  
I know you've spoken with devils and demons and all sorts of bad things...  
Probably got concentration camps too...

So umm...  
Are you Sorry for all that stuff?'

Doom snorted.  
Even Princess Python realized That was a stupid question.  
But she'd asked, so he answered:

'I Am Doom!  
My actions may be regrettable from Some standards, but I am sorry for, I apologize, for Nothing and No One!'

Princess Python tilted her head, then smiled as she realized that, if nothing else, Dr. Doom knew good and well there could be only one response to his words.  
She told him:

'That's not good enough!  
You have to be Sorry!  
You can't let any of it go if you're not going to be sorry that you did it!'

And she swung the belt once more, though not full force this time.

***TWACK!***

Doom groaned, pushing hard against the wall as a fiery line of pain spread across his buttocks.  
Princess Python went on:

'That's why I'm here!  
That's why you wanted me here!  
Not just to punish you...but to make you Sorry...  
To make you Admit that you are!'

Though, as she spoke, then belt went back and forth, back and forth, leaving hot streaks of pain across Doom's rear.

***WHACKTWACKWHAP!!!***

Doom groaned in pain, his body stiffening and relaxing with each impact of the belt, then said, his voice thick:

'IF you can...  
I am Doom, not some lackey...not someone some...some...CARNEY can bend to her will so easily...'

Princess Python's eyes shot wide at his words.  
She realized that, truly, they were intended to Provoke her more than anything else, but still...  
They had an effect.

'You...You...You bastard!'

***TWACKATWHACKA***  
The belt touched his backside again, and again, he'd pissed her off a fair bit there.

'Right now your name is VICTOR!  
You're not Doom!'

***WHACK****

'Do you see any armor here?!'

***SLAP***

'Say it!  
Say it!  
Your name is VICTOR!'

***WHACK***

The entire time she'd been swinging the belt, putting it squarely across the backside of Doom's pants, a bit harder than she'd intended to do so, but still...  
Doom's body arched away, but the wall only gave him so much room to try to pull away from the blistering impacts against his rear.  
He grunted.  
He growled.  
Finally he threw his head back and a loud, gasping groan of pain left his lips:

'YArrgghhh!'

Along with:

'VICTOR! My name is Victor!'

For the moment, Princess Python lowered the belt and smiled.  
She was breathing a bit heavily from the excitement and the effort of swinging the belt, but it was worth it.  
She felt...warm...oddly flushed...and realized that this...this wasn't something she was finding distasteful at All, in fact...quite the opposite.  
She said:

'Victor.  
Good...  
I'm glad to hear it, Victor.

So you know...from now on? When you're in here with me, there is no Doom...you understand?'

A light slap of the belt against Doom's rear, he twitched on the slightest bit, then replied, his voice coarse with the pain of the earlier swats, his backside still on fire:

'I understand...Princess...'

Princess Python reached out to grasp Doom's shoulder, saying as she did so:

'Come with me, Victor.'

Though, mentally, she was shocked.  
Doom in his armor, she Expected to be strong but...outside his armor...?  
Well, she didn't really know What she had expected.  
But the man's shoulder felt like a slab of granite.  
But, still, he followed her as she walked over to the edge of the bed, then sat on it.  
Princess Python patted her lap, then said merely:

'Here'.

Doom hesitated.  
Leaning against the wall was one thing but...to Lay across this woman's legs like a child?  
He was DOOM!  
But still, he flinched slightly when Princess Python added sharply:

'NOW, Victor!'

And, guided by her hand, knowing he'd felt a need for this or it would Not be happening, Victor Von Doom complied.

Princess Python ran a hand over Doom's back, down towards his rear.  
She was, in fact, awed by the sheer amount of muscle the man had!  
One thing was for certain no matter how much he relied upon his armor, Victor Von Doom didn't skip taking care of his body; he was in remarkable shape for a man in his mid-forties!  
She ran a hand over his buttocks, noting that he twitched a bit, then asked:

'So, Victor, do you think you've been punished enough?  
Truly enough?'

Doom, for his part, was very much aware of just how badly his backside hurt.  
He replied quickly:

'Yes...'  
But just as quickly changed:  
'No.  
No.  
Not for the things I've done.'

Princess Python smiled, then nodded the barest bit as her hands moved to pull his pants down, exposing his rear to her.  
Doom took a quick breath as the cool air hit his stinging buttocks, then again as Princess Python's hand rested over the welts left by the belt she'd used too vigorously upon them.  
Fingertips traced a wheal left by the belt as she spoke:

'No, not nearly...  
But enough that, this night, we can put the belt to rest...  
Would you like that, Victor?'

He nodded, quickly, in earnest agreement:

'Yes!'

In an instant, Princess Python's hand left his rear, coming up and then down with a loud SMACK! as she told him:

'That's Yes, Princess!'

Doom quickly corrected:

'Yes Princess!'

Then his body tightened as her hand began to raise up and down, delivering stinging slaps to his backside.  
In his mind, Doom told himself:

{I am Doom...I can withstand this...I am not like...lesser men...}

But by the fourth slap, his body was jerking with the impacts.  
One thing was for certain, Princess Python was dead set upon giving him the punishment he felt he deserved!  
But, still, Doom gritted his teeth and made no sound.  
Not, at least, until the Seventh swat, when a cry of pain burst from his lips:

'Gaaaahhh!!!!'

Followed by:

'Enough, Woman!'

Which, to Princess Python, showed that he was nowhere near where he needed to be!  
Her hand began to rise and fall furiously, the sounds of impact blurring together as Doom's breath came in ragged gasps mixed with sounds of pain.  
Her voiced raised, Princess Python told him:

'PRINCESS!  
Not Woman!  
There...

SMACKTWHACKWHACK!

Is...

WHACK!

No...

TWHACK!

Doom...

WHACKWHACK WHACK!

Here!

SAY IT!'

As, again and again, her hand continued to smack down, his pale white flesh now purplish-red from the repeated swats!

Doom's body arced, shoulders and feet raising as she put all effort into his punishment!  
His words burst from his lips:

'PRINCESS!  
THERE IS NO DOOM HERE!  
PRINCESSS!!!'

And...  
From Victor Von Doom...  
At last...  
A sobbing cry of agony as his body slumped, breath coming in ragged gasps mixed with sobs as he panted, quietly:

'Princess...  
Princess....there is no Doom here...  
Only...Victor....'

His body slumped across her, the sobs evident in his voice, Princess Python now relented and said quietly:

'Good, Victor...'

And, at the continued sobbing sounds, reached to his shoulder to cause him to shift, pulling him gently to her until his head rested upon her shoulder.  
She continued talking softly, one hand stroking his back as she did so:

'It's all right...  
It's all right....  
It's what you wanted...  
It's what you needed...  
I gave you what you needed, Victor, didn't I?'

Doom's arms were around her, hugging her as, many years ago, he'd hugged his Mother after she'd finished punishing him.  
His head nodded slightly, the metal of his mask cold against Princess Python's shoulder as he whispered:

'Yes...  
Thank you, Moth...Princess.  
I cannot...'

He sniffled, then went on:

'I can't find the words.  
Thank you.'

Princess Python smiled, then hugged Doom gently before she told him:

'Shhhh...  
Let it all out, Victor...  
Then, when you're ready, you can be Doom again...'

*********

*********


	6. After The Show

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter Six  
After the Show

As the scene of Doom being punished faded from the fire place, Heimdall let out a roar of approval!

'Now THAT, THAT was an arse whipping well deserved!  
Indeed, my best goat to you, Enchantress, and my deepest appreciation!'

Volstagg chuckled and, with a mouth full of popcorn, said:

'Did you see his arse?  
Looked like two big purple plums when she was done with it!  
I'll wager he wasn't sitting down for awhile in that cold, metal armor of his!'

The Enchantress grinned, then offered:

'Well...One Did note that he was moving rather stiffly for the next day or so.  
Truth told, I'd not thought much of that little mortal snake charmer...not until I saw what she put upon Doom!'

Fandral took a long drink of mead, then said:

'Enchantress, this 'pop corn' is quite the delicacy...  
Though...  
I would ask...  
This Princess Python....is she single?  
Because I think Hogun needs a date!'

Which brought roars of laughter from the gathered Asgardians, and a handful of popcorn hurled at Fandral from Hogun's hand as he grinned:

'Cur!'

Her laughter like fine wine glasses being clinked together, then Enchantress raised a hand and then asked:

'So...  
How do you think Thor is going to react?'

The men blinked, then Heimdall asked:

'React to What?  
You're going to show this to him?'

And the Enchantress smiled, mischief in her eyes.  
She put a piece of popcorn in her mouth, chewed it, and then said, trying to look demure:

'On, no...  
Not about That...'

But said no more.  
She was, in some ways, quite wicked...  
And she was here for a reason, of sorts.  
Loki, not long past, had done her quite wrong in an agreement and, since certain things had recently came to light, things she'd learned from Mortal Contacts, she was planning on putting things paid quite correctly.  
So she waited, waited for one of the men to ask, as Volstagg did:

'Devine Enchantress...  
You shouldn't tease us so.  
How Thor will react to What?'

The Enchantress made a show of studying her nails for a moment before she replied, a wicked smile on her face:

'Oh...  
Well, I left certain...magics..in Doom's castle, you see.  
So I could know what happened there.  
I found This quite interesting, actually...'

She waved her hand and, again, the fireplace showed Castle Doom.  
Though, this time, it was in some private chambers that obviously belonged to Doom himself.  
Victor Von Doom was there, but he wasn't alone...  
For Loki was with him.  
The Female version of Loki, showing this was quite recent.  
Doom was speaking:

'So...  
Once you've gotten Thor banished from Asgard, I shall extend an invitation for those of Asgard to make their new home Here, in my own kingdom, safe from the prejudice and prying eyes of the Americans.  
With you to manipulate Balder...'

Loki smiled and began to speak:

'Which shall be Quite easy, the man is a weak willed fool...'

Doom nodded:

'Indeed.  
With the combined might of my nation and resources, along with those of Asgard You shall bring to the table...  
and what resources Namor still retains...  
We'll have a solid base of power.'

Loki nodded, then noted:

'And if that arrogant fool, Osborne, attempts to interfere with Any of our concerns...  
We'll crush him and his so-called Avengers like the bugs that they are.  
The Sentry may be a threat, but against the combined might of Asgard...'

Doom shrugged his shoulders.  
Even the Sentry would be found wanting.  
He said:

'As we both agree, Ares will join us when we make him the offer to do so.  
As a god of war, he has no Real loyalty to someone like Osborne, nor to the country he resides in.  
Emma Frost and Parker Robbins...The Hood...are, at the moment, insignificant.'

Loki agreed, nodding before he cautioned regarding The Hood:

'For now, though the longer he possesses that Hood, the greater the chance of him Becoming a significant factor - though one that can be dealt with when the time comes.'

Under his mask, Doom smiled thinly:

'Agreed, Loki, agreed.'

The scene then faded from the fireplace.  
The Enchantress smiled, then said to the gathered Asgardians:

'How shall Thor react to That?  
If, of course, he were to get wind of it.'

**********

**********


	7. Confrontation

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter Seven  
Confrontation

It was Thursday, a day that, among the ancient Norse, was often called Thor's Day.  
It was only reasonable that This was the day, once a week that Thor held court and conducted the business of Asgard.  
The Great Hall was filled with beings, not all of them Asgardian.  
Visitors from the ranks of the Inhumans, the Olympians and other such races were present upon business or, in some cases, simply visiting old friends.  
Even a few of the mortals from the town near Asgard were there, including the Health and Safety Inspector who'd came to brief Thor on the financial requirements of installing Toilets in Asgard.  
In a corner was a hulking being of unknown race, though his garb and the Uru Hammer he carried were quite similar to Thor's - his bond brother, the alien known as Beta Ray Bill, an honorary citizen of Asgard.  
Near that same corner stood Loki and several of his/her known associates.  
At a table a distance to Thor's left were gathered The Warriors Three, Heimdall, Sif and, interestingly enough, the Enchantress...along with her servant, the new Executioner - merely a servant though, not her lover such as the first Executioner had been.

Brought before Thor, who sat in the great throne once occupied by his Father, were various issues.  
Some major, some minor.  
Some solved by, by mortal standards, trivial amounts...for example, rewards or fines of goats or oxen weren't uncommon at all.

The day was winding down.  
Most business had been concluded.  
But there remained one, small matter known only to Thor and his closest friends.

So it was that, as the day's business seemed concluded and people began to turn towards the doors of the Great Hall, Thor raised a hand and said, his voice carrying over the great hall:

'Hold, friends.  
There remains still one matter of business to be discussed this day.'

At his words, heads turned and people stopped in midstride.  
They were a polite gathering and, most assuredly, if Thor had stopped them so, it must be for good reason.

At the table to Thor's left, the Enchantress nudged Volstagg's foot with her own, a faint smile upon her face.

Thor looked about the room for a moment before he spoke once more:

'A serious matter.  
One which concerns the host of Asgard and one which I ask that our assembled guests and allies bear witness unto.'

A moment's pause before he went on:

'A matter of Treason.'

Which brought a number of surprised looks and no few gasps and exclamations of surprise.  
Then Thor's voice cracked like a whip:

'LOKI! Stand ye forth!'

Now naming Loki Hardly brought any surprise at all.  
He/She was god of Mischief, after all, and the source of countless troubles over past millennia.  
Loki, however, certainly looked surprised.  
He did, though, obey Thor's command and move to stand in front of his brother, though an appreciable distance away as Thor spoke:

'What words do you speak for yourself, 'Brother'?'

The beautiful man/woman tilted his/her head, quizzical since he had no idea how Thor could be aware of any of his actions, then said:

'Brother...  
I must admit to surprise...since I most certainly have no idea of which you speak.  
Though my past has been...checkered, true...I am now as I have promised to be...  
A loyal subject of Asgard, as befits a member of its royal family.'

For a time, Thor said nothing.  
Instead, he merely drummed his fingers on the arm of the throne in which he sat, and stared at Loki.  
However, he was well aware, Loki was not About to squirm under his mere gaze.  
Not Yet, at any extent.  
So Thor said mildly:

'Fair Enchantress, if thou wouldst be so kind?'

She was a vision of cuteness, the Enchantress, as she rose, hands clasped together.  
Loki, glancing towards his occasional enemy/ally, frowned, brows knitting as he/she listened to the words of the Enchantress:

'M'Lord Thor...  
Though it pains me greatly to bring proof to you of your own brother's misdeeds...'  
The smirk she sent towards Loki was one of a cat that had eaten Several canaries...  
'As a loyal subject of Asgard, I could do no less.'

The Enchantress waved a hand then and, in the great fire place, the scene of Loki's conversation with Victor Von Doom began to play.  
Her eyes upon Loki, the Enchantress mouthed wordlessly:

'Payback, Bitch'.

While, all around as those gathered watched the scene, there were dark mutterings of anger and betrayal.  
For was not Thor their leader, was he not Asgard?  
To plot such a thing...

But the voice heard first, and loudest, was Loki's own as he/she began to move his/her hands in an incantation to open a portal through which to escape!

'Dolagg! Krakun!  
A moment's time must be brought!'

And those he/she had been standing with started to move toward Loki, swords being drawn as they most obviously intended to buy Loki enough seconds of time to complete her spell and allow them all to escape.  
But such was Not to happen!  
There was a flash of light as a golden hammer left from the hand of Beta Ray Bill and, an instant later, the hammer smashed into the back of Dolagg's head, knocking the huge Asgardian sprawling and unconscious.  
The one called Krakun fared no better as Beta Ray Bill, equaled only in might by Thor himself, laid four fingered hands upon him, spun him around and then directed the Asgardian's head into a stone pillar with a loud, crashing impact.  
Krakun now having joined Dolagg in unconsciousness, Beta Ray Bill spun, extending a hand to catch his own hammer as it returned to him.  
His near equine face showed a faint smile as he looked towards Thor and offered:

'I believe the floor remains yours, Brother Thor.'

But Thor was no longer upon his throne.  
In the same instant Beta Ray Bill had attacked Loki's allies, Thor himself had surged up and hurled his mighty hammer directly at Loki's face!  
Nearby, the Enchantress jumped up and down, squealed in glee and clapped her hands together as she exclaimed to Heimdall:

'This is SUCH A NICE DAY!

Loki though, wasn't listening.  
The sight of a hammer coming directly for his/her face caused the god of mischief to stop casting the portal spell and dodge quickly to one side, as fast as a striking snake!  
Her lips showed a sneer as she said:

'Brother, have I not been hit with thy hammer enough to have learned to avoid it by now?'

But Loki's eyes widened when the hammer stopped and hung in mid-air, inches from where his/her face had been.

'Wha?'

Loki said, turning to look towards the throne.  
But Loki didn't See the throne.  
What he/she Did see was the massive, wide chest of Thor directly in front of him/her.  
Thor frowned down at Loki, then growled:

'Mine Hammer was never Meant to strike thee, Loki.  
~This~ was!'  
And a mighty backhand sent Loki sprawling to the floor with a loud THWACK!

Before Loki could recover and have a chance to begin to cast, Thor's hand gripped a handful of Loki's long hair and, then, he forcibly DRUG Loki back towards the throne of Asgard.

Loki raged:

'LET GO OF ME!

I won't suffer this!'

But it seemed Loki was quite incorrect as Thor, reaching the throne, sat down upon it and drug Loki across his knees, saying as he did so:

'Little Sister, I have beaten you with hammers, with swords and fists countless times. and not Once hast thou truly learned a lesson...But on This day, it is a lesson that you will learn!  
I can only thank my Lady Sif for having shown me what it is you Truly fear!'

Loki's eyes widened as he/she was plopped across Thor's knees and realized exactly what Thor was referring to!

'NOOOOO!  
NO! You will not do this!'

But Thor ignored Loki's cries as he moved a hand to the rear of Loki's pants and, with a quick jerk, bared Loki's buttocks for all to see as he said:

'Let all bear witness! My Little Sister did seek to betray me and Asgard itself!  
Upon This day, before all those gathered, the punishment shall fit the crime!'

Loki screamed:

'PLEASE NO!'

While, at the table, the Enchantress gestured and bowls of popcorn appeared before her and those sitting there. She leaned to whisper to Volstagg:

'THIS is going to be worth watching!'

While around the hall, there were cheers of agreement with Thor's words:

'LET THE PUNISHMENT FIT THE CRIME!'

And Thor nodded, saying:

'So say we all.'

Before his right hand raised high, paused, then descended onto Loki's bare backside with a loud:

WHACK!

And Loki, body arching from the impact, screamed loudly:

'AIIIEEEEE!  
YOU BASTARD!!!!'

He/she struggled, trying to slip free, but Thor's left hand held Loki pinned firmly across Thor's knees as his right hand began to rise and fall!

THWACK!  
WHACK!  
CRACK!

And with each blow, Loki squealed, screamed and struggled...and soundly cursed Thor for everything he was worth!  
Thor, who's hand print was now becoming quite visible upon Loki's rear, said as he went on about the business at hand:

'Thou shall learn...'  
WHACK!  
'Not to betray your own kin...'  
THWACK  
'Nor Asgard..'  
CRACK!  
'And thou shall Swear unto that!'  
WHACK!  
'Before I am done!'  
THWACK!  
'This lesson you WILL LEARN, Little Sister!'  
WHACK!

The Great Hall was silent, save for the sounds coming from Thor and Loki...  
Well...  
And the occasional gleeful laugh from the Enchantress, who was quite pleased with herself!

Over and over Thor's hand descended to Loki's rear, now reddened and purpled, and Loki, who had screamed and struggled with each blow at the first, now broke into sobs.

'Please, PLEASE BROTHER!'

WHACK!

'No MORE!

TWHACK!

'PLEA..'

CRACK!

'AHGGGHHAAAAA....'  
And Loki's words left him/her, replaced by gasping sobs and tears dropping to the floor as Thor's hand, resolute in its purpose, continued to reign down blows upon Loki's unprotected rear!

TWHACK!  
WHACK!  
KRACK!

And, finally...  
Loki no longer flinched with each blow.  
She/he merely laid there, limp, across Thor's knees, sobbing and crying uncontrollably in both pain and humiliation.  
It was not until then that Thor's hand paused, raised above Loki's rear, and Thor said:

'As I said, a lesson to be learned, Little Sister.  
Has it been learned?'

Loki didn't answer, his/her body wracked with sobs...  
Not until he/she felt the movement of Thor's hand rising higher in preparation of continuing:

'Ye...Yes...'

Thor smiled, then asked:

'Yes, What?'

To which Loki, between sobs, replied:

'Ye...Yes...  
A lesson has been learned...'

Thor dropped his hand to rest it upon Loki's stinging buttocks, causing Loki to flinch and sniffle, then asked:

'And what lesson is that?'

And Loki managed, between sobs:

'I shall not betray my own kin...'

And, when Thor's hand lifted, Loki quickly added:

'Nor...Nor Asgard!  
I shall not betray my own kin...nor Asgard!'

Thor smiled once more, then nodded and asked:

'And before all assembled, thou Swear this?  
Lest I again be forced to remind thou of thine station in life?'

Loki, sobbing, backside red with pain, face red from humiliation, nodded and said meekly:

'I...  
I so swear, my Brother...  
I swear...'

Before he/she lapsed into sobs once more.

Thor, mollified and thinking that, perhaps, he had finally found a way to keep his errant brother in line, nodded and said:

'Good.  
Then all is forgiven, though never to be forgotten.'

Thor turned his head slightly, glancing at the table, then spoke clearly:

'You shall be remanded into the custody of the Enchantress, bound to obey her, until such a time I decide thou hath truly begun to understand thy place here...  
Enchantress...  
If thou would see to my little sister...'

And, with that, the business of the day was concluded....

*********

*********


	8. Business of the Night

The Punishment of Asgard  
Chapter Eight  
Business of the Night

It was late, very late, and Asgard was very quiet and still.  
A single candle flickered in the bedchambers of the Enchantress, it's light revealing that, perhaps Loki still had lessons to be learned.

Loki was face down upon the Enchantress' bed.  
Fine mitral chains went from each of the bed's four posts.  
One to each of Loki's wrists, and one to each of Loki's ankles.  
Loki was naked, his/her body milk white save for the very well reddened buttocks displayed prominently by a pillow placed under Loki to purposely hold that part of his/her body somewhat elevated.

The Enchantress turned from an armoire, something in her right hand.  
As she did so, she smiled a wicked smile, then said:

'In my time among mortals...  
I've learned there are these things called Positive and Negative reinforcement, Darling Loki..  
And that they should be applied most judiciously when attempting to teach, say, a puppy not to piddle on the floor.'

The Enchantress moved to show Loki the black leather riding crop she held in her hand, then said, her voice husky:

'So let us make very sure that the lesson M'Lord Thor taught you isn't quickly forgotten, shall we?'

Loki, a ball gag in his/her mouth, squealed, eyes wide in fear.  
It seemed it was going to be a long, long night...

The End?


End file.
